


Modern Raid

by OT7nightmares



Series: The Raids [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares
Summary: A sequel to Dreamcatcher's Raid because I couldn't leave it as it was
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/OC
Series: The Raids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590520
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Graduation swiftly approaches, sending those students scrambling to finish last minute assignments and make sure everything’s in order for them to cross that stage. One such student is Seung-Yong, whom you may remember as a dance major. Well, she’s been hard at work. Her time’s been spent practicing and studying for her finals; accompanied by her lack of sleep and less than nutritious meals. Despite all that, she’s excited to graduate and get her a choreographer position at a nearby studio.

Meanwhile, Jae, Insomnia friend of Yong, has had a slightly less stressful time since the fansign. With his graduation day pushed back another semester, he has been focusing on completing his assignments. On rare days, he’s able to meet up with Yong at her practice studio, which is owned by the school and reserved for the dance students, allowing him to catch up with her. Today’s one of those rare days.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A whistle cuts through just as the song finishes and Yong stands in the ending pose. She looks up, eyes spotting Jae in the mirror. Grinning, she goes over to the stereo system and turns it down while putting her library on shuffle. Jae approaches her, offering a bag from the convenience store across the street.

“My hardworking best friend deserves a break,” Jae says, sitting down on the floor.

Chuckling, Yong starts to pull out the food from the bag. “Thanks for the meal,” she says, taking a sip from her water bottle.

“What’re friends for,” Jae replies, helping open the containers. “So, how long have you been here today?”

Yong tilts her head, looking at the clock on the wall. “About…eight hours?”

Jae shakes his head, frowning in concern. “You need to rest at some point. Your routines are flawless, Yong. It won’t do you any good to tire yourself out.”

Yong nods, swallowing the food in her mouth. “I know, but…” She trails off, unsure how to tell him.

“Is this about what you saw at the fansign?” Jae asks, looking at how his friend tenses. “So that’s what has you dancing until you’re so tired that you practically sleep like you’re dead?”

Yong nods, pushing the ramen noodles around the cup. “I know, Jae. I know I shouldn’t do that, but…”

Reaching out, the computer science major places his hand on the other’s knee. “Yong, you didn’t tell me what you saw that day, but for you to be this shaken up…Do you want to talk about it?”

“Want to? I don’t, but…I need to,” Yong replies. She takes the last bite of noodles and swiftly eats them before she loses her nerve. “So, I saw Dreamcatcher, but…they weren’t idols. Uhhh, I saw Gahyeon mixing chemicals together…potions maybe? Then Dami was an archer, killing these goblins with like scary good accuracy.” Yong’s eyes glaze over as she remembers the flashes. “Siyeon was a shape shifter and launched through the air, shifting into a wolf. Sua…I don’t really know what she was, but she wore skimpy clothing and was able to like…seduce the bandits her and Siyeon were fighting. Handong was some kind of princess…well royalty of some kind and fought alongside Jiu, who was in this heavy looking armor. I think she was a knight.” Yong’s eyes blink rapidly, tears collecting in them. “Then there was Yoohyeon.” Her voice cracks, prompting Jae to grab both of her hands. “She was a mage based on what she was wearing.” A single tear slips down her cheek. “Yoohyeon was kneeling beside my body, which was…god there was so much blood, Jae. She was sobbing over my body while this sword was in my chest.” Yong shudders, eyes turning to her friend. “And it felt so real. I don’t…It couldn’t have been real, but…”

“What is it?” Jae questions, seeing her looking down at her lap.

Instead of looking at her lap like Jae thinks, Yong’s staring at her chest. She pulls her hands away from his and starts to pull up her shirt. “This,” she says just as she gets the shirt to her shoulders.

“What…the hell?” Jae asks, reaching out. His fingers hover over the scar just over Yong’s heart.

Yong pulls her shirt down, covering herself back up. “I’ve had that mark since birth, Jae. I’ve never thought anything of it, but…what if…” She pauses, collecting her thoughts. “Have you heard of the theory that birthmarks are traumatic scars from a previous life?” Jae nods. “What if that’s true…and this birthmark on my chest…is because those visions were my past life?”

Jae’s eyebrows furrow in thought. “It…It’s certainly possible. I’ve been having these dreams where I’m a soldier…like I carry a sword and a shield, but there’s all these other knights in heavier armor than me.”

Yong groans, falling onto her back. She uses her arm to cover her eyes. “I don’t understand any of this.”

Jae chuckles, glad the darkened atmosphere has passed. “We’ll figure out, Yong. We always do.” He suddenly gasps. “OMG, I didn’t tell you.” Yong moves so she can stay laying down, but face Jae. “You missed that fansign last week.” The girl nods, sad that she wasn’t able to go even though she promised. Seeing that expression, Jae can’t help but be jittery at his news. “So, they remembered me and you. I talked with Siyeon first and she was sad you weren’t there for her to officially meet. Gahyeon said the same, but they were both proud of your hard work. I talked to Handong and Dami after that and they said they look forward to the next fansign you can attend. Sua wouldn’t stop talking about your dance cover. She loved it so much.” Jae laughs, remembering their conversation. “She kept trying to get your number to collab with you, but their manager was like a hawk and kept stopping her.” Yong laughs, surprised that Sua loved her routine. When she sees Jae’s expression change from lighthearted to serious, her body tenses. “Jiu…She was so concerned about you. It was so sweet. She asked about me, but by this point, I knew they all wanted to know how you were doing so I pretty much kept the topic on you.”

“Jae…”

“Awh, don’t give me that kicked puppy look. I’m so glad they remembered you and asked how you’ve been. You’re my best friend and I love talking to people about you,” Jae replies, smiling widely. “Who else has a badass dancer for a best friend?” He dodges the hand that tries to slap him. “Anyway, Jiu told me to tell you something,” he makes his voice a higher pitch. “Tell Yong she better take care of herself so she can be healthy for her graduation.” He lets his voice return to normal.

“Damn. I guess I’ll be done after this then,” Yong replies, laughing. “It’s so sweet of them to care so much for someone they had just met.”

“Oh, I’m not done yet. I saved the best for last,” he jokes, causing Yong to tilt her head. “Yoohyeon was the last one I got to talk to. She was so happy to see me come back and when I started to tell her about you, she just…She got this…I don’t even know how to describe how happy she was that you were okay.” Jae pauses. “…I could see how much she cares about you. I don’t know if it has anything to do with your…memories of your past?” He sees Yong shrug. “When I first sat down and she saw it was me, she looked around. I guess to find you, so I told her you were stuck in the studio preparing for your finals and she did this cute pout.”

Yong blushes a deep red. “I…don’t even know what to say to all that.”

Jae laughs, playfully pushing his friend. “Well, just know that the next fansign…you gotta go to even if I can’t go.”

Yong nods. “Definitely. I’ll go no matter what.”


	2. Chapter 2

After a strikingly beautiful graduation ceremony, Yong is no longer a college student and thrust into the real world. She has been working at the local convenience store while waiting on job offers from studios she’s applied to. None have replied, but it’s only been a week since graduation and just under two weeks since she sent out applications.

With the money she’s received from working and time that she didn’t have before, Yong is finally able to go to another fansign event. This time, Jae isn’t able to go with her due to having a study group for his test the next day. Yong goes by herself, waiting near the center of the line. Her arms are crossed, fingers impatiently tapping against her skin. _Relax, Yong. Just like last time…except Jae isn’t here. You’re fine. They don’t know about your memory flashes. Deep breaths._ Each moment that Yong gets closer, she has to focus on keeping her breathing under control. _Why am I so nervous this time? Probably because you didn’t expect to actually come back after becoming a fan and after embarrassing the shit out of yourself..._

As soon as Yong gets into view, Handong, who is first up for the fansign, nudges Sua beside her. The main dancer looks over, following Handong’s pointing finger. Seeing Yong, the dancer grins and waves. Yong waves back, nervously smiling. Sua and Handong turn their attention back to the fan in front of them. With being noticed, Yong finds herself relaxing. _Thank you Sua-unnie and Handongie_. The line continues on. It isn’t long before the recent graduate sits at the seat in front of Handong.

The Chinese national smiles, taking Yong’s hands into hers. “Yong! I’m so glad you could make it!”

Matching the smile, Yong replies with the same enthusiasm. “Me too. I’m sorry I missed the last one.”

Handong pulls her hand away to dismissively wave at the dance major. She grabs the girl’s hand again. “Don’t worry about it. Jae mentioned you were swamped with the last details for graduation. Congratulations by the way!”

“Thanks! I’m looking forward to seeing where I can get a job.”

Handong glances at Sua, smiling at the main dancer before her attention goes back to Yong. “I’m sure you’ll find somewhere soon! Thanks for coming,” the Chinese girl says as Sua playfully nudges her.

“Don’t hog Yong’s attention,” the main dancer whines, playfully patting Handong’s shoulder.

Chuckling, Yong slides to the next seat. “Hey, Sua-unnie.”

The one mentioned immediately grabs Yong’s hands, fingers playing with the other dancer’s own. Yong doesn’t mention how nice it feels. “I’m so glad you could make it, Yong! I know Jae probably told you, but I LOVED your dance cover.”

Yong chuckles. “I saw you followed me on the official DC Instagram,” Yong replies. “I’m glad you liked it. It means a lot to hear you say that.”

The main dancer squeezes the hands in hers. “I looked through your other covers…they’re so amazing. I’m gonna collab with you.”

A wide smile stretches onto Yong’s expression. “That sounds like a good idea.” She glances around, noticing the manager’s back is turned. Nodding her head, she sees Sua look his way. “I think Jae’s jealous he couldn’t make it.”

While Yong makes light conversation, Sua writes on a note card for her, putting her number on it. Yong glances at the manager, who has turned to face them. She nudges Sua’s foot, prompting the main dancer to hide the note. With time closing to an end, Sua smiles at the dancer in front of her. “Thank you so much for coming. I’m glad you’re here.”

Squeezing her hands, Yong nods. “Thank you for having another one.” She glances at the manager, who stares at the fans, watching them. Pouting, she moves seats, not noticing Sua has passed the note to Gahyeon whispering what to do with it.

“Unnie!” Gahyeon says in greeting. She takes the dancer’s hands after seeing the manager looking away. Slipping the note to Yong, she grins at the surprised expression. “A gift from Sua-unnie,” she whispers. “I’m so glad you’re here!” She pouts. “I didn’t get to talk to you last time.”

Laughing, Yong pats the maknae’s hands. “Sorry, Gahyeon-ah, I just had to get Jae. He’s an asshole.”

Gahyeon giggles. “Apology accepted since you came today. How was graduation?”

“It went well! I’m glad to be out of school though. So much stress,” Yong replies.

“Ugh I know! I’m so glad I’m done too. I mean, I couldn’t imagine college,” Gahyeon admits.

“Awh, Gahyeon-ah, you’re smart so you’d do so well!”

The maknae blushes. “Thanks, unnie.”

“Yah~, just Yong is fine.”

“Ah, sorry, un-Yong!” The youngest says.

“That’s better.” The fan in front of her moves on so Yong smiles at Gahyeon. “Get plenty of rest after this, Gahyeon-ah.”

“Thanks, un-Yong! You too.”

Siyeon grins at Yong as she slides to the seat in front of the main singer. “About time you got here!”

Laughing, Yong playfully points finger guns at Siyeon. “Well, unnie, I had to make sure you met me after my fashionably grand exit last time.”

The main singer laughs loudly, surprising Gahyeon and Jiu on either side of her. “That’s true. I’ve been looking forward to this meeting. Especially since Yoohyeonie won’t stop talking about you.”

Hearing that, Yong blushes, unsure why hearing that makes her feel happy. “Siyeon,” Jiu lightly smacks the girl’s shoulder.

“Ah,” the main singer gasps. “I didn’t say that.” She grins.

Yong nervously scratches the back of her neck. _She really keeps talking about me…_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the graduate replies, shrugging.

“So, Yong, Sua-unnie showed me some of your dance covers and I’ve gotta say,” the main singer’s voice turns from the playfulness it held before to a serious awe. “You’re amazing. Honestly one of the best dancers I’ve ever seen.”

The blush on Yong’s cheeks return. She shakes her head, profusely disagreeing. “No way! I’m not that great. There are a lot of others that I don’t even compare to.”

“I’m serious! You’re so good. I’m so glad we finally got to meet. I had to tell you that even if you don’t agree.”

Their time ends, but not before Yong bows her head at the older girl. “Thank you, Siyeon-unnie.”

Moving to the next chair, Yong looks up at Jiu with a wide smile. “Yong! I’m so glad you came. How are you feeling?” the leader asks, immediately taking the dancer’s hands in her own. She holds so much concern in her eyes that Yong feels bad that she made the pure-hearted leader worry.

“I’m much better, unnie. Thank you so much for your concern. I didn’t get a chance to tell you when we first met. It means a lot to me.”

“Of course, Yong! Not only are you an insomnia, but I’d consider us friends,” Jiu replies.

Smiling at the leader, Yong nods. “The same to you.”

“I know you’ve heard it from Sua and Siyeonie, but your dance covers are so good! It’s really cool that you incorporated something from the original routine into your own,” the leader comments. “Sua’s shown all of our staff, gushing about your talent. If you don’t collaborate soon, I think she’s going to combust.”

Laughing with the older girl, Yong can’t help but grin. “Thank you for saying that, unnie. It really means a lot to hear that from you.”

“Yah~, we’re just making sure you know your talents.”

The fan in front of Yong moves to the next chair. “Thank you, unnie. I’m glad I got to talk to you again.”

“Me too, Yongie,” Jiu says with a lopsided smile.

Hearing the nickname causes Yong to lightly blush. She moves to the next chair, letting Dami grab her hands. “Hello, unnie. I’m glad you’re feeling better,” the rapper says with a soft smile.

“Ah, thank you. If I’m being honest…it’s really nice to hear how much you all care. I didn’t really expect it since I wasn’t exactly a fan last time. Since then though…I’ve listened to your songs and I don’t know why I never found them before.” Yong chuckles. “What’s your fans on Twitter say? Stop sleeping on dreamcatcher?”

Dami laughs. “I think so. I’m glad we could get you to join our cult.”

The two share a laugh before they say their goodbyes. Yong moves to the next seat, eyes landing on the girl who has been making her heart race. “Yong-unnie,” Yoohyeon greets, hands immediately taking the dancer’s own hands. “I’m so glad you could make it this time. Are you sure you’re feeling better? Jae said you were, but…”

Hearing the girl trail off, Yong smiles. “I’m okay now, Yoohyeonie. Please, just Yong, remember?”

“Ah! Sorry, Yong,” the girl says, blushing at hearing how Yong says her name.

Yong smiles, not realizing she’s tilted her head. “That’s better. Now, how are you, Yoohyeon?”

The singer smiles softly, looking down at their joined hands. “I’m good. A little tired, but fansigns always give me energy,” she admits, surprising herself at the honesty.

Smiling, the dancer lightly squeezes the girl’s hands. When Yoohyeon looks at her, she softly gasps at the care and concern in Yong’s gaze. “Make sure to get plenty of rest and eat well, okay? I know you’ve all been working hard and those are the two things that are always lacking. So, try to keep nourished?”

Yoohyeon nods, experiencing a feeling she isn’t familiar with. She licks her lips, unsure why they feel so dry all of a sudden. “You too, Yong. Please take care of yourself.”

With their time up, neither want to say goodbye, but are forced to when the girls’ manager urges them to hurry up. _I don’t want this to end. What’s this feeling? Is it because of what I’ve been seeing?_ Yong masks a grimace at the sudden sharp pain in her chest, right where her scar is. She smiles softly. “I’ll come back next time too. So, see you then?”

Yoohyeon nods. “Yes, please,” she says almost breathlessly as if she was holding her breath. “I’ll see you again, Yong.” Their hands separate as Yong stands. She takes several steps back, eyes on Yoohyeon. When the next fan catches Yoohyeon’s attention, the dancer turns around. She peeks at the note card in her hand, the same one that Sua gave her. _A collab would be amazing. Maybe I could get to know them more and get a better understanding of these visions._


	3. Chapter 3

The start of the morning gave Yong a burst of energy she didn’t expect. An unknown number called her, prompting her to hesitate in answering. As soon as she did, she nearly screamed. It was an entertainment company calling her about a job offer. The first one she’s received since applying for choreographer jobs back before she was even graduated. As soon as the call ends, she screams into her pillow, waiting on Jae to answer his phone.

When Jae answers, Yong is still screaming. “JAE!”

“W-What?” he questions, surprised at the excitement in his friend’s tone.

“I GOT A JOB OFFER!” She shouts again.

“OMG!” Jae shouts back, finally understanding the excitement. “Who for?”

Yong blinks, then again. “Shit,” she mutters, groaning while lightly smacking her palm to her forehead. “I’m pretty sure she told me, but I was so shocked I don’t think I actually heard her.”

Jae’s laughter filters in from the phone’s speaker. “That honestly doesn’t even surprise me.” He shakes his head. “Did you accept?”

“Ah, the lady told me to take the day. She said she’d call back tomorrow about the same time for my answer,” Yong explains. “It’s…I should take it right?”

“Of course. Why do you sound so unsure?” Jae questions.

Yong sighs, flopping back on her bed. “I just…I don’t know. This is what I always wanted, and of course I should take it, but what if a better opportunity calls…”

“Listen, Yong…You’re right. There might be a better opportunity, but what if there isn’t? You’ll be right back where you started. Besides…you’ve got to start somewhere.”

Nodding, the dancer grins. “Thanks, Jae. I’m gonna tell her I accept it.”

“Good,” Jae replies. “I know I give the best advice.”

Rolling her eyes, Yong chuckles. “If you say so, dork.”

“Hey! If this is the treatment I get for my advising services…I should start charging you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll buy your lunch next time.”

“Yes!”

“Talk to you later, Jae. Thanks again.”

“Anytime, Yong. You got this!”

Chuckling, the dancer hangs up. She stares at her ceiling, smiling. _Finally getting somewhere. I just hope this job won’t get mad about Sua wanting to collaborate on a routine. Speaking of which…I never did reply to her last message._ Lifting her phone, she quickly types out a reply to the idol’s last message. ‘ _I totally forgot to reply. Just got called about a job offer so once I know my schedule, we can work out a good time for us to collab!_ ’ With the message sent, Yong turns onto her side, going back to get some much-needed sleep. _Shouldn’t have stayed up so late to play Overwatch with Jae._


	4. Chapter 4

Yong walks to the address of her new job. She didn’t think much of it when she got the address, only typing it into the mapping system to see where it was. However, now that she’s standing in front of the entertainment company’s sign, she just stares. _No fucking way. What are the odds?_ She quickly calls Jae, pacing in front of the building.

“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Jae’s voice asks as soon as the call connects.

“It’s DCC,” Yong quickly says.

“What?”

“The company that hired me. It’s Dreamcatcher Company,” she says, staring at the sign. “Jae, I’m literally about to choreograph for Dreamcatcher.”

“Dude! That’s awesome! You need to get in there!”

“But Jae…what if they think I’m following them or something? That’d be so weird!”

“Oh please, they probably showed your videos to the staff and that lead to this,” Jae theorizes. “Just calm down and go do your thing.”

“Okay, okay. Thank you,” Yong replies. She hangs up, walking inside. Once going to the receptionist, she’s told to wait for the choreographer, who arrives just a few moments later.

“Welcome to DCC, Seung-Yong. My name is Sunny,” the woman bows in greeting.

“Ah, hello,” Yong bows back. “Please, just call me Yong, Sunny-unnie.”

“Alright. Come with me,” Sunny says, leading Yong through the building. She gives the newcomer a tour, pointing out different offices, practice rooms, and break rooms. By the time the two reach their last destination, Yong realizes how anxious is. Sunny stops at the door, facing the newcomer. She takes the girl’s shaking hands with a soft smile. “I was nervous at my first choreo gig too. Just take a few deep breaths and come inside when you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Yong says, watching the woman enter the room. She closes her eyes, breaths short and shallow. _Focus. Focus. You got this. Sunny-unnie’s right. This is my first job after college doing what I’ve spent my whole life loving to do. I got this._ Yong feels herself straighten up, unknowingly taking a unfamiliar, confident stance.

Grabbing the door handle, she pulls the door open and steps into the room. She spots Sunny laughing at something while seven girls record a video from one of their phones. Her hands start to feel clammy, causing her to wipe her palms on her jacket. She looks to the girls as they start to sing a random song. _Dorks._ She finds herself smiling. _Just relax._ Walking over to Sunny, she smiles at the choreographer.

“After this, we’ll introduce you…I haven’t told them you’re their new choreographer,” Sunny explains. Seeing Yong’s curious expression, she smiles, but the newcomer can see it’s not one of happiness. “My dad’s health has gotten worse so I’m moving back home to help take care of him.”

“I’m sorry,” Yong says, frowning as she thinks of her own parents. Or rather, lack thereof. _Living as an orphan has sucked, but I’ve made my own new family with friends over the years so I don’t even miss something I never had._

Sunny pats the girl’s shoulder. “It is what it is but thank you.” She turns her attention to the idols in front of them as they turn off their recording. “Alright, girls!” She claps, catching their attention. As soon as they look at Sunny, their eyes widen, spotting Yong behind their choreographer. “Ah, before you rush her, Yong is going to be your new choreographer.”

“Yes!” Sua shouts, running at the newcomer. She jumps, forcing Yong to catch her. “I knew they were gonna hire you!”

Yong laughs, nervous about where she had to put her hands. “Ah, well, I guess I have you to thank then.”

“Wait,” Siyeon’s voice reaches the two. “Unnie, you said you didn’t know who our new choreographer would be!” Yong looks at the main singer. _Her eyes…look familiar._ There’s a flash in her vision, causing her to blink. When they open, she looks at a different scene. She’s kneeling in front of a cage, looking at a familiar wolf with those same chocolate brown eyes. Yong blinks when she feels a hand on her shoulder, breaking her out of the memory.

The main dancer pats Yong’s shoulders, signaling to put her down. She faces her group with a playful smirk. “Well, I wasn’t sure Yong would accept, but I knew she was being contacted for the position.”

Shaking her head, Yong looks at the other members. “I look forward to working with you,” she says, voice having a professional tone. She bows to the group.

“We are too, Yong,” Jiu speaks up, smiling at the new staff member. She looks to her girls, waving Sua over. The group speaks at one, bowing back. “Please take care of us.”

Once the little introductory session ends, Sunny speaks up. “I’ve already taught Yong what she needs to know.” She looks to the recent graduate. “You have my number. Don’t hesitate to call if you have any questions.” Sunny’s gaze moves back to the idols. “It’s been a pleasure working with you girls. Thank you for understanding.”

The girls nod. All at once they rush to the woman, hugging her. Yong smiles at the care displayed. _These girls really are pure of heart._ Her smile drops as another memory hits her. She no longer sees the practice room. This time, she’s sitting on the ground, looking at the figure beside her. _Yoohyeon._ Yong looks at the mage, who wears black armor and has black veins spreading from her eyes, across her cheeks and down beneath her armor. When the mage speaks, Yong can feel she knows it isn’t really Yoohyeon. _This…no…_ Yong’s eyes widen as she feels herself pulled out of the memory. When she blinks, causing the memory to fade, she sees the practice room again.

“Are you okay, Yong?” Yoohyeon asks. She noticed the new choreographer staring at her. At first, she blushes, but when she realized Yong wasn’t blinking or moving at all…she grew concerned.

Yong shakes her head, blinking several times. “I uh…We should get started?”

Jiu looks over, seeing Yong’s expression. “Okay,” she says, surprising Yoohyeon, who thinks Yong’s should go home if she isn’t feeling well.

After about an hour, the mood shifts. Yong fully immerses herself in helping the girls learn what parts of their new choreography, even giving comments of moves that might work better. Almost five hours later, the group feels they know the choreography. It isn’t until they sit down for a break that Yong notices the missed call from Jae. She grabs her phone, calling him back.

“Hey, sorry I missed-“

“Yong,” Jae’s voice comes out soft, which is unusual for him. “I need you.”

Yong feels her heart rate pick up in worry. She answers him back, voice betraying that she’s worried. “Jae, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” Yong grabs her water bottle and stands up. The members of Dreamcatcher look at her, concern in their expressions.

“Yong, I remember everything,” Jae says, voice low. “Please…I need to talk.” Yong pulls her jacket back on.

“Okay. I’m leaving now,” Yong says. Once getting a confirmation that Jae heard her, she hangs up and puts her phone in her pocket.

“Is Jae okay?” Gahyeon asks, concern in her voice. _She sounds like…really concerned. Could she…No. I doubt they would remember these memories. It’s gotta be a fluke. But Jae remembers…maybe it isn’t._

Yong shakes her head of the thoughts. _Jae is what matters right now._ She smiles softly to the maknae. “He said he was feeling sick.” She looks to the others. “I’m so sorry to leave early.”

Jiu shakes her head, smiling at the new choreographer. “It’s okay. Let us know how he is?”

Yong nods. “Of course.” She looks to Sua. “Pass my number along to everyone?”

“I will! I’ll make a group chat so you can tell us how he is,” the main dancer replies, pulling out her phone.

Leaving the company building, Yong takes the bus to Jae’s apartment. She enters using her key and finds him lying on the couch with take out in front of him. He looks up at seeing her. She immediately goes to hug him. Jae’s arms wrap around his best friend. “I died.”

“What?” Yong asks in shock.

“I was an infantryman in the army…in Commander Jiu’s unit. Gahyeon was my younger sister, who was a skilled chemist…well…When the army went on that expedition you told me about…I finally remembered that I died before any of you got there,” Jae explains, eyes unfocused. “When I called you…I just remembered my death. It was like I was living it all over again.” He takes a deep breath, continuing before Yong can speak up. “It was like I was on fire. I got stabbed by one of the demon’s claws. It was excruciatingly painful, Yong.” He then lifts his shirt, showing her a scar on the side of his torso. “This is where I was stabbed. I knew I always had this…but I didn’t realize…”

“Jae,” Yong says, eyes shining with unshed tears.

“We need to find out if Dreamcatcher remembers,” the former infantryman says. “They need to know they can talk to us and that these aren’t dreams. It’s all real, Yong, and I’m pretty fucking mad at the universe or whatever.”

Yong nods, remembering what she saw while working. “I died…but while at work…I saw a memory where I was alive, but Yoohyeon…She was consumed by darkness? Also, when I looked at Siyeon…her eyes and the eyes of wolf her were the same. It…It sounds weird, but…Everything points to all the visions being real.”

“I know,” Jae admits softly. “I just…our pasts were intertwined with theirs…Maybe we’re getting these memories back so that we can be close with them? I don’t even know, Yong.” He grabs his head, groaning. “This is so confusing.”

“I know, Jae.” She sighs. “We should rest. I’ll see if I can’t find out if they remember anything when I go to work.”

“Okay,” Jae mutters. “You can crash here tonight if you want.”

“Thanks,” Yong replies, hugging her friend. “Get some sleep, okay?”

“You too.”


	5. Chapter 5

Over the next two weeks, dreamcatcher and their new choreographer have been hard at work. They’ve perfected the routine and moved on to the music video. Yong stayed on set of the video to help with whatever was needed. Since the talk with Jae, she’s hinted at things about the memories, playing them off as dreams when none of the members admit having memory flashes. However, when they were alone, the girls talked about it, theorizing that Yong must remember too. Despite the theories, none of them admit it to each side.

One of the days after filming the music video, Sua asks Yong to have a dance off, with the other members acting as judges. Yong agrees, knowing it’ll be a fun stress reliever for the girls. The songs are random, well as random as the judges decide. It starts off with Ariana Grande’s 7 rings, to both dancers joy. They dance around each other, playfully taunting the other in good fun. Yong gets the win due to coming up with a routine on the spot. The next win goes to Sua, who crazily dances to cider. They go back and forth with wins until the judges decide they’re just too close in skill. One of the last songs that is chosen ends up being a slower ballad, prompting Sua and Yong to dance with each other. Yong leads them in their dance, hands clasping the main dancer’s. They swing around the room, dipping each other with playful laughter. Neither notice the faraway look on Yoohyeon’s face.

With the dance battle over, Yoohyeon breaks out of her memory, muttering just loud enough for Siyeon and Dami to hear her. “..the one who can dance around with two swords in hand like they weigh nothing…”

“Yoohyeon?” Siyeon softly questions, seeing the unshed tears in the younger girl’s eyes.

“I remembered…Yong and I were childhood friends…we were orphans,” the singer tells her friend. “We…journeyed together to find Jiu-unnie…and you guys joined us along the way…”

Siyeon nods, grabbing the girl’s hands. “Yeah. We’ve all started to remember those too.”

Yoohyeon swallows heavily. “I…The me from then…loved her.” She looks at Siyeon. “I loved her.”

Even with the revelation shared between those two, the rest of dreamcatcher cheer for the dance that was just performed. Yoohyeon uses this chance as a distraction, forcing herself to keep the memories out of her head. For now, anyway. Meanwhile, Siyeon can only be there as a comfort for her friend. She knows more than Yoohyeon’s admitted, which causes the singer to worry about what will happen.


	6. Chapter 6

Yong lays on her back in the practice room. The past month has been busy for Dreamcatcher, but not for the choreographer. Well, it isn’t supposed to be, but she’s been working on a choreography for a song to collab with Sua. The two had wanted to do it before the comeback, but the timing was off so they decided to wait until after the comeback. Sua mentioned doing a song by Rihanna, prompting Yong to agree. They decided on the song “Pour It Up”. So, Yong started working on a choreography for the song, playing around with different moves so that when the two had time, they could decide what moves they liked.

Hearing the music stop and her ringtone play, Yong grabs the phone off the speaker and hits the answer button, then the speaker button. She lays the phone beside her on the floor. “Yong,” Jae says, voice much happier than it had been a month ago when he regained his memories of a past life. “How’s my favorite choreographer?”

Chuckling, Yong shrugs as she verbally answers. “Meh, I’m the only choreographer you know.”

“Details, details,” Jae replies. “So! How are things on the memory front?”

“Well, I’ve only had flashes of moments of Yoohyeon, Jiu, and I as kids. Seems the universe loves me since I was an orphan then too.”

Jae chuckles. “You just have shit luck.”

“Asshole,” Yong retorts before continuing. “No one’s admitted to having the visions either. I’m starting to wonder if maybe we’re the only two that do remember that life.”

“It’s possible, but why just us?”

“I don’t know, Jae. Were we really even meant to remember? From what you and I have talked about…there was a lot of shit that went down at the Life Tree. I mean…you died before my group even got there. Then I died and had to-“ Her voice stops suddenly at the tightness in her throat.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I know this you didn’t do it, but you did it for her.” Yong takes several deeps breaths, trying to forget the blood on her hands. She lifts her hands, seeing the red liquid dried on them. Knowing it isn’t actually there, she closes her eyes. _It wasn’t me. It was a past life. I did it to save her, but I still killed my childhood friend and love of my life._ Jae’s voice breaks her from her thoughts. “I know you’re thinking, but…should we just leave it alone?”

Before Yong can answer, a new voice speaks up. “You should just talk to us about it,” Siyeon’s voice is the one heard.

Yong sits up in shock, staring at the members of Dreamcatcher. Her mouth drops open in surprise. “I-uh-We…”

“Well, guess that was easy,” Jae replies, causing the choreographer to close her eyes.

Yong groans, smacking her forehead. She takes a breath, reopening her eyes. A sigh of relief releases from her mouth when she sees the blood on her hands is still gone. She looks at the idols, smiling sadly. “What all do you remember?”

“Yoohyeon is the only one that doesn’t remember everything,” Sua speaks up. “The rest of us…we remember our past lives and from the time we met you to the battle.”

Seeing the dancer’s look, she nods. _So, they haven’t told Yoohyeon that I killed her._ Yong looks down at her hands, eyes unfocused as the blood appears again. This time, it drips from the back of her hand, sliding between her fingers, and down her palms. She feels her breathing pick up as she feels herself pulled back to the memory. Her eyes blink as she stares at Yoohyeon’s body. A corpse of her best friend. Her childhood friend. The one she promised she’d protect.

“Yong!” A voice shouts at her. She feels arms on her shoulders as she shaken back and forth. “It’s okay!”

Gasping, she feels herself pulled back to the present. She looks at Jiu, concern staining her expression. “I-“ Yong can’t get the words out as she breaks down into silent sobs. Jiu wraps her arms around the choreographer, letting the other cling to her.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Jiu softly says, stroking the girl’s hair.

“I’m sorry,” Yong whispers. “I…I k-“

“That wasn’t you,” Siyeon’s voice speaks up beside her. The singer rubs the girl’s back. “It was a different life, Yong. It’s okay. No one blames you.”

“But-“

“No buts,” Gahyeon says. “We remember, Yong. It’s okay.”

A few minutes pass, allowing Yong to stop crying. When she pulls out the hug with Jiu, she smiles at the leader. Before anyone can talk about it, Jae speaks up. “Can I just say that I AM SO MAD I DIDN’T GET TO MEET ANY OF YOU!!!”

This prompts the group to laugh. “Well if you were anything like you are now…I’m glad I didn’t,” Yong playfully retorts.

“Asshole!” Jae shouts through the phone. “See if I offer to buy your dinner next time.” He huffs. “At least I had a cool little sister.”

Gahyeon smiles. “Oh yeah! I remember our childhood, oppa!” She walks closer to the phone, picking it up.

“It was one of the first things I remembered!” Jae replies.

“Can I just say…” Sua speaks up, bringing all attention to her. She flips her hair with a s mirk on her lips. “I was so cool!” Laughter breaks out amongst the group. Yoohyeon rolls her eyes, keeping quiet as she isn’t sure what to say. She doesn’t remember everything like the others do.

“That’s the only time you’ve ever been cool,” Handong replies, smirking at the shocked look on the dancer’s face.

“Ahh~ that’s right, dongie. You were royalty!” Yong exclaims, snapping her fingers at the memory. She sighs, remembering the better parts of the journey. “Man, do you remember the first time we met Siyeon?” Her attention goes to the singer.

Siyeon’s eyes narrow. “Yeah! Those assholes kept poking me with a spear! Also, can I just say that I was actually the coolest.” She playfully glares at Sua. “I was a freaking wolf!”

Jae chuckles. “Must be why you howl all the time,” he replies, sending the idols into a fit of laughter.

“Hey!”

Yong pats the girl’s shoulder. “Anyway, if I ever meet those dumbass boys in this life…I make no promises that they won’t have a black eye.” She shrugs. “Since I didn’t get to do that then.”

Sua grins, wrapping her arms around the former wolf. “Punch them for me too.”

“And me!” Gahyeon exclaims, hand raised. “I wanted to punch him so bad!”

The group spends the next few hours on the phone with Jae, talking about their adventure. They stick to the lighter topics, avoiding the final battle. Yoohyeon pitches in, but mostly laughs at jokes that are said. It isn’t that she doesn’t want to talk with them, but she isn’t sure what to talk about. How does one talk about a time where she was in love with her best friend? She doesn’t remember, but she wonders if they got together in the end…or did Yong not feel the same? That thought sends sadness through the singer, but she masks it while the others are distracted.


	7. Chapter 7

With a break after the comeback, the group members spend their time doing their own thing. The first couple days, Sua and Yong finally recorded their collaboration. It was well received, earning over three million views in the first day. The two theorized it was thanks to the combined effort of Yong’s fans and Dreamcatcher’s fan. Once that was done, Yong was given a few days off while Dreamcatcher went to visit their families.

On Yong’s last day off, she walks with Jae to the convenience store across from her apartment. She moved closer to work after saving up as much as she could. It worked out nicely since she’s also closer to Jae’s apartment. The two exit the convenience store. Jae wears jogging pants and a t-shirt while Yong is dressed in loose fitting black pants and her favorite blue sports bra. Her black jacket covers her arms, while the rest is zipped up.

“Oh, Yong!” Gahyeon says, stepping out of the two’s way as they walk through the doors. She grins at them. “How was your break?”

“Good. We’ve just been hanging out,” Jae replies. “Though this idiot still insists on going for her morning jogs.”

Rolling her eyes, Yong punches his arm. “Oh hush. Maybe if you went out more often, you’d have a girlfriend.”

Gahyeon laughs, smiling at the two. “I just got back from visiting my parents. I told them about you both, well minus the past life stuff, and they said you two act like siblings. I just find that so funny.” She shakes her head.

“It really is. I mean…Jae should really be acting older, but he’s still a child,” Yong retorts.

“Man, right in the heart,” Jae jokes.

“Well, enjoy your last day off, unnie,” Gahyeon playfully jokes.

Yong chuckles. “You too, Gahyeonie.”

The group parts ways, going back to their original plan. Yong and Jae spend the rest of the evening watching movies and eating snacks. She stays the night again, having brought a change of clothes over. When she gets up the next morning, she goes for her morning jog before coming back and showering. She changes into a black sports bra and white loose-fitting cargo pants before heading to DCC. Once there, she goes inside and starts to stretch.

Through the speakers of the room, Yong plays a bass heavy playlist of songs while waiting for the girls to get there. She moves her body to the rhythm of the music, providing a fluid transition before the highs and lows of the song. It isn’t until the current songs ends, that Yong looks at the door. She smiles at the idols, who clap for her.

“That was amazing!” Sua shouts, launching at the choreographer, much like she did the first day.

Yong shakes her head, catching the girl. _She does this every day._ Looking at the others, she grins, only for it to drop when she sees Yoohyeon’s frown. _Why does she look mad?_ An image flashes in her head of the time they met Handong in the previous life. _Could she…be jealous?_ Leaning towards Sua’s ear, the choreographer voices her concern.

Sua smirks, pressing her lips to the choreographer’s cheek. “Then make her even more jealous! You two are so meant for each other.”

A blush coats Yong’s cheeks. _What does that even mean?_ Before she can say anything else, Sua wraps her arms around Yong’s neck. She smirks at the choreographer’s blush. Without warning, she leans forward, pressing her lips to the corner of Yong’s mouth. She pulls back to screams from her groupmates. Turning her head, she clings to Yong. “She’s miiine.”

Yong’s gaze lands on Yoohyeon, who looks at them with a mix of anger and defeat. The singer avoids the choreographer’s eyes, prompting the latter to look at Sua. “The hell was that?” she angrily whispers.

For a moment, Sua looks sad, but the expression is quickly replaced with a grin. “She’s realized that she likes you.” The previous expression returns. “But she remembered, Yong.”

Looking over the shorter girl’s shoulder, Yong frowns at seeing Yoohyeon still won’t look at her. “So…you thought kissing me would get her to speak up?” Sua nods. “Will you clear the room?” She looks at the other dancer with a small smile.

“Sure thing.” Sua lets go of Yong. Once on her own feet, she walks to Jiu, relaying the request. The six girls leave, shutting the door before Yoohyeon can rush out.

“Yoohyeonie,” Yong says, unintentionally using the name. She sees the one in question face her, but their gazes don’t meet. With a sigh, she lowers her head. “You remember everything.” Yoohyeon nods, uncharacteristically still acting unlike herself. “If…my being around makes you uncomfortable…I’ll leave. I’ll quit so that things can return to normal for you.”

“I don’t want that,” Yoohyeon speaks up, voice drawing Yong’s gaze to the singer’s face. “I…I don’t know exactly what I want, but I know I don’t want you to leave.”

Nodding, the dancer smiles softly. “Okay. What is it you think you want, Yoohyeon?”

The singer frowns. Her eyes go unfocused for a moment, but she snaps back to herself. “I…I don’t know if these feelings for you are from my memories…or if I actually…like you,” the singer word vomits out. “I…I just don’t want to be driven by that life.”

Yong takes a step forward. She offers her hand to the singer. “Then…let’s go on a date. Just us and if we click…then maybe we’re meant to be, but if you feel nothing, then we’re probably better off as friends.”

Yoohyeon smiles, the first Yong’s seen from this Yoohyeon. “Deal.” She takes the dancer’s hand in her own. Her eyes widen. “Can we get sushi?”

Chuckling, Yong nods. _This girl might be a different Yoohyeon, but they still share some characteristics. I assume it’s the same for me too._ “Alright.”

…and so, no one really expects their dreams to actually be memories…


End file.
